


Under the Boardwalk

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beach Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Under the Boardwalk

“Hey.”

Benedict looked up from his book at the sound of my voice.

“Let’s go for a drive.” I stood up from the easy chair and stretched.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Now?”

“Yeah. Why not? It’s beautiful out. We’ll go to the beach.”

He looked outside; the sun had set about an hour ago and a heavenly breeze was blowing through the open window. “Yeah, all right.”

I quickly changed into a light sundress and sandals, then grabbed a blanket.

“We having a picnic?” His eyes twinkled.

“Just in case.”

It was only about a ten-minute drive to the beach from our house. His arm stayed wrapped possessively around me as we walked the boardwalk, mostly silent, listening to the waves. I carried the blanket slung over my arm. As we reached the end of the boards I led him down the steps to the beach and kicked off my sandals.

I looked at him for a minute, then grinned. I dropped the blanket and sprinted toward the water.

“What in the hell – ”

I leapt into the surf, the cold seawater splashing around my ankles and calves as I laughed. I spread my arms out and looked up at the sky. “Dear God, it’s gorgeous.”

He was rolling up his trousers as he stood a few feet behind me, his shoes abandoned with mine. “It really is a perfect night. I can’t believe there aren’t more people out.”

“The tourists all leave once September hits. Then the beaches become ours again.” I felt his strong arms encircle me from behind and rock me back and forth.

“Why?”

“They’re idiots.” I turned and smiled up at him; he kissed me.

“That’s your answer for everything. Honestly, though… we need to come here more often. There’s something so soothing about the sound of the waves and the salt in the air and the sand beneath your toes…”

I sighed as I leaned back against him, the water lapping and swirling at our feet. “It’s really beautiful.” A song floated into my head and I started humming.

“What’s that?”

“Incubus.”

“How does it go?”

I smiled and began singing softly. “ _I dig my toes into the sand / The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket / I lean against the wind / Pretend that I am weightless / And in this moment I am happy…_ ” I trailed off, suddenly self-conscious.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I feel like a sappy romantic singing to the ocean.”

“You’re not singing to the ocean, you’re singing to me. And I  _am_  a sappy romantic. So keep going.” He leaned down and began to suck gently at my neck.

“ _I wish you were here / I wish you were here…”_

He moved his hands up and down my hips as his lips moved to my bare shoulder.

“ _I lay my head onto the sand / The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it / I’m counting UFOs / I signal them with my lighter / And in this moment I am happy…_ ”

“Are you happy?” he asked, suddenly.

I giggled. “Right now, or in general?”

“Both.”

“Yes.” I turned around and pulled his face close to me; he leaned his forehead against mine. “I’m very happy, Ben. Are you?”

“You have no idea.” He caressed my cheek before kissing me again, his tongue pushing past my lips and entangling with my own. I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles respond to my touch, when suddenly I was aware the water sounded a bit louder than –

 _Bam!_ The wave smacked us square in the legs and sent us both tumbling down into the sand, a tangle of limbs and wet clothes. I sat there for a moment, stunned, before I started to laugh.

“Well, that’s what we get. The sea is a cruel mistress.” I offered him my hand as he splashed around in the rapidly retreating water. “Come on. Let’s lay the blanket down.”

“Oh, you mean you don’t want to recreate the scene in  _From Here to Eternity_ with me?” He winked as he finally extracted himself from the wet sand, dripping with seawater.

“Ben, I’ve lived at the shore my whole life. That shit’s uncomfortable as  _fuck_.”

“I suppose you’re right, sand in your naughty bits does seem like it would kill the mood.”

“And that’s why we have a blanket.” I tripped back up to our abandoned things, picked up the blanket, and started walking back toward the boardwalk.

“Where are we going?” Ben shouted.

“Under the boardwalk. We can’t be  _too_ obvious, we’ll get caught. And it’ll have to be a quickie.”

He caught up to me. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious.” I grinned. “Come on, Ben, we’ve lived here for two years and we’ve never had sex on the beach. That’s changing tonight.”

I ducked under the boards near the staircase and walked a few yards, using my cell phone to light the way. The usual driftwood, shells, and occasional trash littered the ground; I finally settled on a relatively clear spot and lay the blanket down.

He started to take his shirt off but I shook my head. “Don’t bother. When I say quick, I mean quick – otherwise we’ll get caught. We can always continue at home. Come here.”

He dropped to his knees in front of me and pushed me backwards, his erection already straining against his damp trousers. I hiked up my skirt and he groped my ass before pausing.

“Really?” His fingers trailed over my naked lower half. “You went without?”

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet, I had an idea of how I wanted this evening to go. Now hurry up and fuck me.” I grinned wickedly as I unzipped his fly.

“You’re quite the naughty one tonight,” he whispered. He kneeled upright and pulled my legs around his waist before positioning himself at my entrance, teasing me with the tip. “Are you ready?”

“Do it already, Cumberbatch,” I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes and then slammed into me; I bit down on my hand to muffle my cry. He started to thrust, hard and fast, giving little grunts of pleasure as he slid in and out of me. He reached down and played with my clit, tweaking it gently and swirling his finger around the sides.

“Is this… good enough for you?” he whispered.

“Harder, Ben,” I moaned. “ _Ah_!”

 _“What was that_?”

We both froze.

“ _I heard it too, Warren, it sounded like someone on the beach… but I don’t see anyone.”_

We both glanced upward to see the shadows of an older couple glancing towards the water.

“ _Oooh, maybe it was a dolphin!”_

I snorted and immediately clapped a hand over my mouth.

“ _Don’t worry about it, Brenda, it’s probably just a seagull or something… come on, let’s head back…_ ”

We listened carefully as their soft footfalls died away, and then finally burst out laughing.

“ _Dolphins!_ ”

“I know!”

"Oh my God, that was close…"

"Ben, we’re going to get caught… you better finish soon.”

“First time I’ve heard that one,” he murmured as he resumed his rhythm. His fingers worked on my clit insistently, pinching and pressing it as it swelled under his touch.

“You can… always… finish me… at home,” I panted as he fucked me harder.

“No… I’m a gentleman… if I come, you come…”

“Isn’t that… a line from…  _Titanic_?”

“Oh, God,  _fuck_ …” He grimaced as our hips collided. “No… the line was… ‘If you jump, I jump’…”

“God, Ben… can’t… turn it off… can you?…  _ah_!”

“I’m close…”

“Don’t stop…” I reached down and covered his hand with mine, our fingers working in tandem as we both neared our finish. “Fuck,  _Ben_ … I’m –  _oh…_ ” I felt myself shatter under our combined ministrations, my clit pulsing, my cunt squeezing him as my orgasm tore though me.

“Oh… fuck… oh,  _fuck!”_ he moaned. He pulled out and came on my belly, the hot, sticky fluid spurting out in thick ropes, coating my skin. He collapsed onto the blanket next to me, his skin warm and damp against mine.

“Darling… that was…  _fantastic_ ,” he whispered.

“ _Oh_ …” I gasped as aftershocks continued to roll through me. “Yes… yes… thanks for… getting me off…”

“Just… returning the favor…”

I grabbed for my little purse and pulled out a packet of tissues to clean myself off. “We need to go, though, they do sweeps… come on…”

He helped me up and grabbed the blanket, shaking it out before folding it up. I took him by the hand and led him back out – and ran smack into a policeman.

I squeaked. “Hello, officer.”

“What were you two doing down there?” he asked. His face was in shadows so I couldn’t quite read his expression.

“Oh, my wife here dropped her phone and it slipped through the boards, we were just retrieving it.” Ben gripped my hand tightly while giving an easy smile.  _Thank God for those acting chops._

The cop stepped forward and cocked his head, examining our damp, rumpled clothes and flushed, sweaty faces…

“What’s that in your hand?”

I looked down and bit my lip, trying not to laugh. “Um… just some tissue. I… sneezed.”

He narrowed his eyes and examined us both; then, finally, he gave us a smirk. “All right. Have a good evening.”

“You too,” Ben called as we walked quickly toward the car.

We laughed the entire ride home.


End file.
